


Crash

by bluenna



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, This is the only tag I'll be using
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:30:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluenna/pseuds/bluenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's when Michael knew he had a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash

**Author's Note:**

> Such a tiny little fic puppy aw  
> Why am I awake at half past 4  
> Oh yeah there are drunken ppl shouting outside my window  
> Go away I'm sleeping

Michael never thought much about wondering what sex with his friends would be like. It was normal to think about it fleetingly, when he was trying to sleep and could hear Ashton or Calum or Luke typing away on their phone, and the image of kissing them or blowing them would cross his mind. It was always a brief thing that happened once in a while but didn't really matter, never mattered with any of the guys. It wasn't like he though about them when he masturbated or tracked them with lingering gazes when they passed him. 

It didn't mean anything. 

Until it did. 

He wasn't sure how it started. Maybe when he and Luke were watching some bad horror movie together, cuddling on the couch and Michael though about leaning down and brushing his lips against Luke's pulse. It wasn't speculating as much as feeling a tiny pull, but at the time he wasn't concerned. And he still wasn't concerned when he wanted to lick the seam of the younger boy's lips after breakfast when Luke was looking all sleepy and cute with his mussed hair and over-sized t-shirt. 

But. Then one night, after one of their shows, they were changing into clean clothes, and Michael realized as he tracked Luke's torso with his eyes that wanted to run his hands up and down his abs and brush his nipples to see if he was as sensitive as he was ticklish; if Luke would blush, if his pupils would blow wide and if his lips would part and his tongue swipe against the bottom one. 

That's also when he knew he had a problem.  
-

Michael had never been good with denial. He'd also never been good at hiding his feelings and that's why he'd often gotten into trouble. 

It was hard to act like Luke didn't affect him the way he so obviously did. Like the way his legs were entwined with Michael's didn't occupy Michael's mind the whole time; like it didn't feel like his skin was on fire where Luke was touching him. He started seeking it, seeking Luke, and while they had always been very touchy-feely he was surprised Luke didn't notice how much Michael was around these days. 

Michael though Calum did, though. The boy never said anything, but he always saw, and Michael could basically see his thoughts running all over the place. It didn't bother Michael. 

What bothered him was that Luke never noticed. 

-

"I need to talk to you," Michael said, tapping Luke's shoulder and watching over it at the phone in the boy's hands. 

"About what?" Luke asked absently. He scrolled a few times down on his Twitter feed, then set the phone on his lap and craned his neck to look at Michael. 

Michael sighed, and came around the couch to sit next to Luke. "I like boys," he said simply, not wanting to circle around the topic for nothing. 

Luke paused for a moment. Then he grinned and picked up his phone again. "Okay," he said, and joked, "as long as you don't have a crush on me." 

Which wasn't funny. At all. "So if I do like you it's suddenly not okay?" Michael asked, trying not to sound too accusing. He wasn't there expecting Luke to leap into his arms and kiss him senseless. 

Luke's smile faltered. He whipped his head to stare at Michael. "I..." he started, not knowing how to finish. 

"It's fine," Michael said, "just thought you should know." He got up and left Luke to sit looking dumbfounded. 

-

Michael had never been a liar. That's why he wasn't lying when he says it felt like needles being poked through his heart when Luke started acting weird around him. 

And like it wasn't enough, the boy thought he had the authenticity to look guilty while doing it. It pissed Michael off, but for once he shut his mouth. 

-

"I've never thought I could like boys," Luke said as he sat down on the couch next to Michael. And wasn't that one hell of a way to start a conversation with someone you had barely spoken to in two weeks. 

"I don't expect you to like me," Michael answered. "I just felt like telling you because I'm bad at keeping things bottled up." 

Luke nodded, but didn't say anything. 

-

Luke stopped avoiding him. And while Michael tried to get over him, he couldn't. 

-

One night towards the end of their tour Luke climbed in Michael's bunk, stole most of his covers and breathed so close to Michael he could feel the boy's exhales on his cheek. The weight of Luke's arm, thrown over Michael's chest, was comforting, as was the press of his thigh against Michael's. The older boy stared up at the top of the bunk, his hand frozen, halfway reaching for Luke and his heart beating in his chest. 

"You don't need to do this," he whispered in the dark. 

The silence stretched for so long Michael was sure it would soon snap. Then Luke snuggled closer and brushed his lips against Michael's cheek. 

"I know, but I want to."

**Author's Note:**

> B)


End file.
